my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Psychic Materialization
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Psychic Materialization is a an emitter-type quirk owned by Kira, it allows her to materialize different objects by using the powers of her mind. however, if she pushes back to much her limits , she'll end up by having a great headache as well bleeding from her mouth, ears and nose, she can even pass out.-- Abilities '-Psychic Blades: '''Kira can materialize blades made out of psychic energy, sharper and more powerful than most common blades. Any living being who is in contact with those blades will feel an extreme pain due to a high neuronal stimulation due to the psychic energy the blades are made of (this energy being born from a neuro-electric stimulation of Kira's mind explains the impact on the target's nerves). '-Psychic Chains: Kira can materialize psychic chains which she can use to restrain her opponents, if an opponent is touched by those chains, he or she'll feel the same pain as being in contact with a '''Psychic Blade. '-Psychic Barrier: '''Kira can materialize a sphere of psychic energy. While it is present anybody inside of it will be protected from external attacks, once it is formed, people from the outside as well as attacks will be repelled. However the longer Kira maintains the sphere, the more energy it takes from her. The same goes for the range of the barrier , the grater the barrier is , the more stamina will be sapped. Furthermore, the more damages the barrier sustain, the harder it will also be to maintain it. '-Psychic Armor:' In reality, the psychic armor is a psychic barrier which only extends to Kira's body, since the range is really small , she can maintain this armor with ease. This armor allows her to take several blows that her thin body wouldn't be able to resist in any normal conditions. A proof of it is that Kira's '''Psychic Armor' allowed her to take several blows from Hooded Man's golems without inching. '-Psychic Nova : '''By focusing all her mind nerves instantly, Kira is able to generate a huge psychic shockwave which pushes back anything in range with a great force, however this technique has a great cost of stamina. If she uses it in an already weakened state, she passes out most of the time, if she's in great shape when she uses it , she'll end up tired while also having a headache and blood pouring out of her nose , mouth and ears. '-Combination technique: Psychic Army: This technique is used in Combination with Hooded Man's quirk Animate. Hooded Man creates golems who are equipped by gigantic '''Psychic Blades and Psychic Armors by Kira , because of their inorganic nature, the golems can't feel plain from being in contact with the blades. The result is that golems possesses a greater resistance and attack power. They only used this combination once, when them and their comrades were in a dire situation while confronting villains. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks